Sirith
History Created over 1500 years ago by Argus, god of Arcane, Sirith is the largest of all the continents. With only about 50% of its surface and underground explored by its inhabitants, the Breim Herd, the land remains relatively unknown and dangerous. The herd lives almost exclusively in the Northern half of the continent, with about 95% of them living in the tunnels that stretch beneath the land. They have made a home for themselves there, in the Labyrinth, creating grand cities through magic and wit. Geography Climate Being the largest of all the continents, Sirith's great size is subject to different climates. In the North, the forest kisses the edge of Onea's cool weather. Temperatures can reach just below freezing in winter (0° C) but will rarely see snow while summers can reach up to 70° F (21°C) followed by light rains almost daily. These conditions make the north relatively mild year round and create a perfect environment for farming rice and soybeans. In the South, the rolling hills of the Vastlands spread out over the rest of the continent. Temperatures in the southern most section can rise to 125°F (51° C) on hot summer days with no trees to shade the earth from the burning sun and drop to 40°F (4°C) by moon-high. The average temperature though, is around 80°F (26°C) holding consistently through the majority of the year. A short rainy season in fall feeds the tall grasses through its two seasons, sprouting the wild flowers and coloring the hills for a few months. Snow is never seen in the Southern half of Sirith. The tunnels that stretch beneath the continent hold a constant temperature of about 45°F (7°C) because of the warm rivers that flow through the caverns. Brought in from both the south and the north, the waters that flow underground carry their warmth into the sunless underground space were Breim lives. Skylights also help to warm the cool rock that makes up the Labyrinth, making a light cover all that is needed to travel from city to city. Nariah itself is warmed by a magic barrier that mimics the warmer climate of the surface allowing some small plants to grow in the completely enclosed city. Fauna Sirith's fauna most closely resembles the animal populations of East Asia. Home to many diverse species inlcuding the rare Vastland Terror Bird, it is also the only place one can find the mythical Devil Bird, Kitsune, and Nekomata. Examples of Sirith's Fauna ((Please note, the lists below are not comprehensive, and are there to give an idea of the wide range and variety of animal life within Sirith's boarders.)) Birds: * crow, raven, African pied wagtail, house sparrow, pigeon, morning dove, night jar, chimney swift, canary, swallow, barn owl, elf owl, whiskered screech owl, barred owl, golden pheasant, black eagle, red crowned crane, Albatross, black heron, Chinese egret, crested ibis, red kite, crested serpent eagle, oriental hobby, woodpecker, green pheasant Mammals: * European Mole, European Rabbit, Mouse, Foxbat, Pallid Bat, Tanuki, Serow, Japanese Flying Squirrel, Dik Dik, Musk Deer, Brown Rat, Domestic Cat, Red Fox, Coyote, Badger, Sable, Sun Bear, Red Panda, American Bobcat, Bengal Tiger, Panda, Sika deer, Wild boar, Iriomote cat, Asiatic wild dog Reptiles: * giant skink, pond turtle, box turtle, rat snake, habu snake, grass snake, odd-tooth snake, giant salamander Flora ((Please note, the lists below are not comprehensive, and are there to give an idea of the wide range and variety of plant life within Sirith's boarders.)) Edible plants: * Commonly farmed: various types of green and black tea, tubers (potatoes, carrots, yams), rice, wheat, soy, apples, plums * Harvested from the wild: shiitake mushrooms, truffles, strawberries, bamboo shoots, chrysanthemum Medicinal Plants: * Commonly farmed: bee balm tea, reishi mushrooms, ginseng root * Wild: shiitake, lions mane mushrooms, meshima mushrooms, Alum root, cup plant, calamus Poisonous/Toxic plants: * wisteria, pieris, japanese yew, chinese evergreen, fly ageric, angel wing mushroom (sugihira take) Regions Skytop Forest Along the northern edge of Sirith is a thick rolling forest. Trees grow tall and strong with gnarled roots to hold them to the hilly landscape. The forest floor is dense with undergrowth and steep inclines push the trees toward the skies. It is not a place where equine are to wonder alone, not just for the predators that lurk in the shadows but because of the vagabonds that call Skytop their home. The denseness of the foliage makes the few paths through the forest hard to follow, as plants and moss continually cover the small trails and roads. Some of the trees that grow here are the biggest in Hireath, with girth as wide as two equines are long and branches that grow higher than any earth dweller can see. But even within the silence, there are signs of life (or life that had once been). Deep within the forest there is a set of winding stairs carved into the rocks and hills. They will seem to go up forever until they end beneath an old Tori gate, green with moss. It is here the Old Temple of Argus lies abandoned since the God's war and the destruction of Kin. Battlefield of the Gods A massive stretch of barren land bordering the Skytop forest and covered in deep crevices and craters left in the wake of the gods war. Bleeding into this wasteland are the Crystal Fields, miles of pure arcane energy that took the form of crystals climbing out of the earth. It is all that remains from Argus’s attack after the destruction of Kin. The Northern Plains The grassy plains of the north border both the Vastlands and the Skytop forest. Rich soil and clean rivers snake through the hills, making it an ideal location for farming. As such, many small communities have popped up here over the years. The climate here is milder than in the Vastlands, and the dangers, while present, rarely show themselves. It is said that Argus kissed life into these hills when he created Sirith so long ago, giving the soil its rich properties and making the Breim prosperous. The Vastlands The rolling hills of the Vastlands are one of Sirith's most iconic landscapes, stretching farther than any in Hireath. Tall grasses and wildflowers cover the earth, decorating the endless hills with color and life. But the Vastlands themselves are a dangerous place for any equine, even those who travel in groups for safety. Hidden within the tall grasses are skylights; holes which fall down into the tunnels of the Labyrinth below. Those who do not watch where they step are in danger of falling up to 500ft or more down into the darkness, risking broken legs or necks. But skylight are not all an equine must watch for on the plains of the Vastlands, as Terror birds roam the tall grasses in small hunting packs hungry for any meat available to them. In the heat of the summer, wildfires also threaten the dry grass of the southern Sirith, raging until the rains return in fall. The Whispering Range The mountainous region resting along Sirith's south-eastern coast, it is attatched to Aquore's Barrier Mountains, making the border between Sirith and Aquore easy to miss. The Southern Gulf A large body of water in the southeast, the Southern Gulf connects Sedo, Sirith, and Aquore. It is here that trading ships frequently run between the continents, along with the occasional pirate vessel. The water is warm year round thanks to its location and shallow seas. Winds can reach up to 90mph blowing eastward, making for fast sailing from Sedo to Aquore. This also creates a lot of humidity, in which the winds push rainy weather east. Locations Breimian Cities and Towns Once burried deep within Sirith's Labyrinth, the majority of Breimian civilization has risen from it's underground refuge to join the rest of Hireath on the surface. The recent, drastic change to the landscape and to the basic structure of the Breimian civilization have While much the same as they had been underground, these cities and towns are now embedded within large crystaline structures that spiral above the landscape, still offering the same protection the herd had grown accostomed to for almost a millenia. Even so, travel between locations is much easier, quicker, and more accessible than it ever has been. * Nariah - The Capital City of the Umare: '''The shining gem of Sirith and home to a quarter of the herd's total population, Nariah is the Capital of Sirith and the hub of all Umare activity. * '''The Point: '''A trading post and massive farming community that helped supply the underground cities of the Breim with necessities. The land beneath and around the Point is somewhat flat, compared to the rolling hills of the Vastlands to the south, leaving perfect conditions for farming. A river runs just north of the farming town, eventually spilling into the skylight that once loomed above Sterling. Water from the river is pumped into aqueducts and small channels for easy access, and flow through the outlines of the town. * '''Isoba: A small Umare city that began as a mining town west of Nariah. It is located on the way to the Temple of the Arcane and is often used as a stop along the way. * Kago: Town to the north of Nariah. It controls supply lines from the Point to the capital. * Oyuuta: South of Nariah, Oyuuta is a historian’s haven. Filled with libraries, archives, and museums, it is also home to Sirith's most prestigious college. * Kibirie: '''South of Nariah, Kibirie is known for it's jewel cap mushroom crop and Fort Agate, Sirith's training facility for all prospective Watch and Wardens. * '''Cresa: A larger town the farthest south of Nariah, kago is home to many healers, and is often thought of as a place of refuge and relaxation. Many royals and other officials have been known to vacation here. * 'Starfall Villiage: '''A small farming village built on the southern coast of Starfall lake. Legend has it the lake was created by a falling star, hence the name. A closeknit community, they have little trust for those outside their farmlands. That said, they will trade with Vagabonds as well as Breimians located at The Point. * '''Sterling - City of the Kawaru: '''The largest Kawaru settlement, Sterling has grown in unexpected ways over the years, making the patchwork city a sight to behold. * '''Vasall - A Kawaru hybrid town: '''built around an entrance to the labyrinth east of Sterling and exists both above and below ground. Acts as a trade town of sorts, ferrying supplies and resources to and from sterling. '''Credits ' Text by DawnsComing, GingerBlues, and ThatDenver